fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Boats
Boats Below is a list of the boats available in Farovia. Each boat has minimum point requirements and different attributes that vary the amount of time traveling to different islands takes. Boat Speed matters because the slower the boat and the further the travel distance of the island you're trying to get to - then the longer it will take you to get there. ---- Beat up Dinghy Sea-sick BEWARE! The Dangerous Dinghy takes awhile to get to Fishertonville and cannot make it to Blue Crescent. Many young wranglers have been lost at sea attempting to voyage beyond Fishertonville. Cost: 4,000 gold Speed: 15mph Min Pts: 15,000 5 person max for Night Fishing The Dinghy is available to purchase from the Waterport, Fishertonville and Blue Crescent stores. ---- Mini Cruiser With a larger capacity for Night Fishing, more speed, and a sweet flag - the Mini Cruiser can take you to Fishertonville and Blue Crescent much faster than with the Dingy. Cost: 30,000 gold Speed: 35mph Min Pts: 100,000 8 person max for Night Fishing The Mini-Cruiser is available to purchase from the Waterport, Fishertonville and Blue Crescent stores. Note: The Mini-Cruiser requires fuel to go. Fuel is only used when fishing - NOT while travelling between islands. The number of gallons that are burnt per cast depends on the fish you catch. Keep your eye on your tank. Fill up when necessary. More details can be found here. Upgrade: Rocket Booster - Once you gain access to Earl's House in Waterport you can purchase a Rocket Booster which will increase the speed of a boat by 6 times. Unlike normal fuel, Rocket fuel is used while traveling between islands, but not while fishing. ---- Hybrid Cruiser Runs on solar power and has minimal impact on the environment. Made out of recycled materials and is highly efficient with its electric powered engine. Cost: 300,000 gold Speed: 30 mph Min Pts: 4,000,000 +3,000 Goodness 8 person max for Night Fishing The Hybrid Cruiser is available to purchase from the Glacier Bay store. ---- Toxic Cruiser Runs on the cost of mother nature. This boat leaves a trail of smoke, blood, and destruction visible from outer space. Fueled by fish remnants and coal, the Toxic Crusier improperly disposes all waste back to sea. Cost: 300,000 gold Speed: 30 mph Min Pts: 4,000,000 +3,000 Evilness 8 person max for Night Fishing The Toxic Cruiser is available to purchase from the Glacier Bay store. Boat leveling Traveling between islands increases your expertise at navigating the Farovian waters and this is reflected in the boat leveling meter. As your experience of traveling between islands increases, so does the amount of time saved per trip. The leveling rate is Boats are NOT leveled during fishing. Boat leveling is associated with traveling between islands, not with usage. The leveling rate is consistent regardless of the distance traveled per trip. Thus, a trip between Waterport and Fishertonville gives the same leveling increase as the trip between Sans Culpra and Glacier Bay. The exception to this rule is the short distance between Magma Reef and Blue Crescent, which does NOT level the Mini-Cruiser at the same rate (user experience suggests it takes 10+ trips to register a difference). Players have noted that traveling between Blue Crescent and Sans Culpra and fishing once at each place is an effective strategy for leveling your boat and getting crew trips while earning your scuba license. Time saved per level The higher the level of the boat the more time is saved on each trip. ::The amount of time saved appears to generally be these times at these levels. You may not get the full time savings (noticed at the lower end of the leveling range). Travel Times with Rocket Booster and Level 50 Cruiser Please let me know if you see different times than these. I did see slight variations once in a while but these should be fairly accurate. Matt Silva mattsilva@comcast.net